


Got a secret, can you keep it?

by IamSoUnpredictable



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Pre-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Protective Credence Barebone, chastity has a secret, credence gonna help the little girl, dont want to ruin the suspense, modesty is curious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamSoUnpredictable/pseuds/IamSoUnpredictable
Summary: Chastity has a secret, and Modesty wants to find it out. Credence helps the little girl.





	1. Modesty wants to know

**Author's Note:**

> I really dont want to ruin the suspense yet, so relationships and other things will be up with the next chapter. Please leave me kudos/comments, if you like it, and want to find out Chastity's secret. ;)

Modesty stood at the doorway of the kitchen, watching Chastity, as she washed the dishes. The girl didnt realise Modesty is here, she mechanically cleaned the plates, with a barely noticeable, small smile at the corner of her lips. „Chastity is different lately” Modesty thought, as she examined her sister’s face. „In the past few weeks, its like she is constantly in a dream. She is more clumsy, and she is often just staring to the nothing with that smile on her face. She even almost forgot to hand the leaflets to the poor children the other day. Its absolutely nothing like her. Chastity is always very organized, and eager” the little girl kept thinking. She couldnt find any explanation to her sister’s behaviour, and she knew, she couldnt ask her about it. Chastity never talked about her feelings. For Chastity’s unfortunate Modesty was a very curious little girl. She determined, that she will find out, whats going on with her sister. Credence will help her… Suddenly Chastity turned around, and saw Modesty staring at her.  
\- Dont just stand there, Modesty, do something useful! – she ordered.  
Modesty sighed. Yes, this sounded much more like Chastity. She pushed herself away from the doorway, and went out to the dining room. There she saw Credence, organizing the pamphlets for tomorrow’s meeting. Mary Lou wasnt at home, so they could relax for a few hours.  
The little girl quietly walked to her brother, and whispered to his ear.  
\- Credence, I have to discuss something with you.  
Credence winced, as he suddenly heard the little voice whispering to his ear, but then turned to Modesty.  
\- Whats that? – he asked quietly.  
\- I cant tell you here, come upstairs - the little girl answered determined, and took Credence’s hand. He let her guide him upstairs.

\- So, whats the thing, Modesty? – he looked at her, as she closed the door behind them.  
\- I think Chastity has a secret – Modesty answered, and folded her arms around her chest, looking at Credence.  
\- Chastity? A secret? – Credence looked at her suprised.  
\- Uh huh – Modesty nodded. – She is more dreamy, and doesnt pay that much attention, as usually. And didnt you notice that weird look on her face? – Modesty explained.  
Credence started to think. He wasnt such an observer, like Modesty, but now, when he recalled, there really were several odd things with Chastity. Modesty looked at Credence.  
\- We should find it out! She is our sister, we need to know whats going on with her – she said challenging.  
\- I dont know, Modesty… She has her right to keep a secret – Credence asnwered hesitantly. At least, if he would have a secret, he wouldnt like anyone to spy on him, not even his sisters…  
\- But what if she is in some dangerous business? Or someone wants to hurt her? – Modesty pointed out. She decided to convince Credence.  
Credence sighed. Modesty might be right, altough he was sure, it isnt concern, which drives the little gil’s intentions.  
\- And whats your plan? How are we going to find it out? – he asked eventually.  
Modesty’s face lit up.  
\- We will follow her on the next free afternoon! I did it a few times, when I had nothing else to do, but she always did boring things, like reading in the park, or visting the main church… - the little girl asnwered thoughtfully.  
Credence raised his eyebrow, and looked at her. He knew, Modesty was perky, but the didnt think, that she is that kind of a spy.  
\- Im going to do it, with or without you – Modesty shrugged.  
Credence knew, she is telling the truth. She was able to do it on her own. It might be better, if he at least goes with her, and helps her to avoid trouble.  
\- Alright. Im going with you – he answered finally.  
Modesty grinned at him, then opened the door.  
\- Come, Ma can be at home any minute – she said, and rushed out of the room.  
Credence sighed, and followed her. He hoped, this whole thing wont end up badly…

***

Modesty needed to wait two more days, until they finally got a few free hours, when they could do, whatever they wanted to. Of course, without any money, and with a strict warning, not to leave the neighbourhood. But even with it, it was a perfect time to find out Chastity’s secret. After lunch, Chastity hurried to wash the dishes, then stepped to their mother, and asked her politely, if she could leave now. When Ma nodded, she turned around, and left the church. Modesty glanced at Credence meaningfully.  
\- Ma, can we also leave, please? – she asked on her sweetest tone.  
\- Alright, Modesty, but be at home at 4 o’clock – Mary Lou answered, with a way more lovely look, like she did with Credence.  
Modesty quickly stood up from the table, and held Credence’s hand. The boy still didnt want to spy on Chastity, but he had no choice. He followed Modesty out to the windy street.  
\- Look, there she is! – Modesty pointed to the blond girl, who was just about to turn the corner. Modesty speeded up, dragging Credence behind her. They turned to the street like Chastity did, but they didnt see the girl.  
\- Come Credence, she might went to this way! – Modesty ordered, and turned to a narrow street. There they glimpsed her again. Chastity was in a hurry, so Modesty couldnt linger, she almost ran after her sister. Credence quickly followed her. They quietly followed Chastity’s way, in and out to streets, until they were completly lost.  
\- We are out of our neighbourhood… I think we are in Brooklyn! – Credence said worried.  
\- We cant leave it off, Im sure she will stop soon – Modesty answered with a wave of her hand.  
She was right, a few more streets, and Chastity suddenly turned to a small street, and stopped. Modesty stood still at the corner, and ducked her head out carefully. Credence did the same. They both gasped at the same time, what they saw, what Chastity is doing. What her secret is.


	2. It has to remain a secret...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modesty and Credence find out the secret, and its the last thing, they would guess.

Chastity always tried to follow her mother’s lead. When she was younger, she realised, she can avoid punishements, if she obeys. So she played the obedient, good girl for so long, that after a while she actually started to believe her mother’s words. She knew, there is no other choice for her, than to follow her mother’s path, and to help her in their case, the best she could. She wanted to be acknowledged, she wanted someone to be proud of her, and her mother was the only one, who could give these things to her. So Chatity became eager. She became faithful. She became cold.  
The rules seemed easy, she was often wondering, why does it seem so hard for Modesty and Credence to follow them. They always did something, that upseted their mother. Sometimes Chastity felt sorry for them, but mostly she could just blame them for disobeying. She believed, that if she can follow the rules, they can also, they just dont want to follow them enough. So yes, the rules seemed easy. Do not crave. Do not dream. Do not care. 

Of course, Chastity must admit, there were times in her life, when she almost broke the rules. For example, when she was eight, Credence was six, and they went with their mother through the Central Park at a sunny afternoon. There was a family, with a child, at the same age like her, having a picnic on the green. The boy must have had his birthday, because there was an enormous, double-layered cake in front of him, and he was ready to blow the candles. The parents were smiling at him, and the mother fondled his face with so much love, Chastity felt like her heart is shrinking in her chest. She wanted the same for a moment so much, it literally hurted. But it only lasted for a moment. As her mother tossed her roughly from behind, she reminded herself, its not how her life is, or how it going to be. 

One other occasion was, when she was fifteen, and she saw a group of teenagers on the street, laughing and chatting about something. They were very close to each other, she could see it. Chastity didnt have any friends. When she was younger, her mother let her play with the children of the New Salem Philanthropic Society’s members, but when Chastity got older, she warned her, that having friends for just to have fun, is a completly waste of time. So she stopped playing, or chatting with them. She didnt even miss them after a while, but there, in that moment, when she saw, that two of the girls laugh to each other, while one of the boys hugged them from behind, Chastity wanted nothing more in the world, like joining them. 

So there were a few moments, when she wavered, but she could always convince herself, that she has a path, a purpose in her life, and nothing can happen differently. Then, a few months ago something has changed. Someone has changed her. At the beggining, she fought against it so much, she felt like it will tear her apart. Because it was something, she wasnt allowed to feel. Something, that made her more sinful, than her siblings. Something, that was entirely the opposite, she believed in.  
So she didnt want it, didnt want it at all, but somehow it has happened, and when she realised it, she couldnt deny it anymore. Of course, it had to remain a secret, because it counted wicked and sinful even among other people, not just in the eye of her mother. She was afraid even to imagine, what would happen, if her mother would find it out. So she was silent. Every moment, when she needed to pretend, that she has no feelings, no dreams, no desires, she just wanted to scream. She did scream, but only at the inside, her face remained emotionless. Only when she was alone – or she thought she was -, could she release a bit, and allow herself to dream a little, to imagine a life, when she is free, and she is able to do everything, she craves for. She didnt even realise, that her every desires appears on her face, when she is daydreaming, and that she has a very curious little sister, who doesnt stop, until she finds out everything about Chastity’s secret. And with it she starts something, which ends up really badly. 

***

Credence and Modesty gasped at the same time, when they saw Chastity at the end of the narrow, abandoned street. The girl stood back on them, but it was Chastity, they had no doubt. And she was with a young woman. And they were holding hands. While kissing. Modesty stared at the scene with wide opened eyes, and she needed to press her hands to her mouth to prevent a small shout. Credence just blinked, he couldnt believe to his eyes. Chastity always followed the rules so strictly, he couldnt imagine her even to kiss a man, not a woman. He quietly pulled Modesty back from the corner. Modesty immediately started to speak.  
\- Credence, did you just see it? What was this? Is Chastity really with a woman? – she whispered excitedly. This day wasnt boring at all.  
Credence opened, then closed his mouth again. Unlike Modesty, he was speechless.  
\- It looks like that – he answered after a long pause.  
Modesty couldnt keep still, she stepped back to the corner, and peeked out again. She didnt expect them to finish kissing, but they did, and now the other girl was facing the corner, where she was standing. As the girl saw her, she squeezed Chastity’s arm with raised eyebrows, and told something to her. Chastity immediately turned over, and saw Modesty. She became pale, and a very worried look appeared on her face. Modesty quickly stepped away from the corner, turning back to Credence.  
\- She saw me – she whispered to him. 

Credence wanted to answer, but they heard footsteps, then Chastity’s trembling figure appeared behind them, followed by the other girl. Modesty looked at her. She had brown hair, styled to the latest fashion. She was a bit taller, than Chastity, but it was perhaps just beacuse she wore high heels. She stared back at Modesty, with big, green eyes.  
\- Who are they, Chas? – the girl spoke first.  
\- My little brother and sister – Chastity answered huskily. Usually she was confident, but now she sounded like she can faint any moment.  
\- Oh… - that was the only thing the girl answered, still watching Modesty and Credence.  
Modesty found her voice, and stared to her sister.  
\- We saw you, Chastity! We saw, what you were doing – she said, and folded her arms before her chest.  
\- And, what is your plan, Modesty? You want to tell Mother? – Chastity asked with trembling voice. Credence couldnt decide, whether from anger or fear. Perhaps both.  
\- Well, I could – the little girl answered provoking. – You also told her, when I dumped my leaflets – she added. Yes, now she could revenge all those small things, her sister did to hurt her. Altough, deep in her heart she knew, thats not why Chastity did them.  
Chastity gasped.  
\- No, please, Modesty dont…- she panted and stepped back a bit, grabbing the other girl’s hand.  
The girl stroked her hand, and looked worried to Modesty.  
Credence knew, he must say something, before things get worse.  
\- Chastity, we promise, we wont say a word to Ma. You can trust us – he said quietly, looking to Modesty. – Dont we, Modesty?  
\- Sure – Modesty sighed.  
Chastity looked grateful to her brother. Modesty was too young to understand, what kind of consequences would have, if Mother would find this out. It would be far, far worse, than just a beating. As Credence looked to the girls, holding each other hands, he imagined a scene, where Mary Lou would see this. „She might even kill Chastity for it” he thought. Chastity must have been thinking about similiar things, because she quickly let go the other girl’s hand, and stepped away from her. The girl sighed a bit.  
\- Its better, if I leave now. You should also go home, Chas – she turned to her.  
\- Natalie, wait! We have only just met... - Chastity looked desperately to the girl.  
The girl, called Natalie sighed again, and shaked her head a bit.  
\- I know. But it doesnt seem the right time to be together – she looked to Credence and Modesty. – We will figure out something, and meet soon, Chas – she turned back to Chastity, and pressed a small kiss to her face. Then she turned around, and left the siblings. Chastity looked after her for a long time, then she faced Modesty and Credence. 

\- Why did you do this? Why did you follow me? You had no right for this! – she said loudly, and tears started to roll down on her face. She quickly wiped them down, and turned away from them.  
Credence felt guilty. He should stop Modesty, and dont let her investigate after Chastity… She was right, they really had no right to take away this small chance to happiness from her. To be together with someone, even for a short time. To be together with a woman… Credence still couldnt fully comprehend what has happened. He knew, he is sinful, and wicked, but being an invert counted at least as awful in her mother’s eyes, than being a witch, or a witch’s child. Credence would never imagine, that Chastity can have sinful desires. But he didnt blame her for it, because he knew, what does it feel like to crave for something, even if its unattainable.  
\- Chastity… - Modesty started, but the girl raised up her hand to stop her.  
\- Dont start, Modesty. You should… you should go home. I will follow you later – she said with cold voice.  
Credence slowly nodded.  
\- Come, Modesty – he held the little girl’s hand. Modesty sighed, but let her brother to lead her away. She looked back at Chastity for one more time. Chastity didnt turned back to them, but Modesty saw, that her shoulders were shaking. She regreted, that she threatened her to told her secret to Ma. After all, she was her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo yeah. Chastity is in love. Its an AU, as you can see, I wanted to make a little twist in Chastity's story. Inspired by Hayley Kiyoko's Girls like girls song :) 
> 
> English isnt my first language, sorry if you find grammar mistakes :(
> 
> I would be very very hapy for comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments = <3


End file.
